To date no biological treatment options specifically targeting the hypoxic nature of chronic wounds have been developed and marketed. While administration of individual angiogenic factors may stimulate some aspects of angiogenesis, the simultaneous expression of multiple factors is required to promote morphologically and functionally normal vessels. In this Phase II study, we propose to characterize a human keratinocyte cell line genetically-modified to coordinately express elevated levels of multiple therapeutic factors. Advances in ex vivo genetic engineering of a patented human keratinocyte cell line at Stratatech Corporation has made it uniquely positioned to complete this work. If successful, the proposed research will ultimately lead to the development and commercialization of improved treatments to promote the healing of chronic wounds and other severe skin defects. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]